fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd
|fullname =Lloyd Reed |jap_fullname = , Lloyd Reedus |alias =White Wolf |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Brendan (Father) Sonia (Step-Mother) Linus (Younger Brother) Nino (Adopted Younger Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 23(E)/24(H): Four-Fanged Offense or Chapter 27(E)/29(H): Cog of Destiny |class =Swordmaster |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kenichirou Matsuda English Kaiji Tang }} Lloyd, full name Lloyd Reed, is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is also known as the White Wolf, and is a skilled swordsman belonging to the Black Fang. He is the older of Brendan's two sons, the younger being Linus Reed. He is also a member of the dreaded Four Fangs, the most powerful members of the Black Fang. Profile Not much is known of the Swordmaster, though it is likely that when his father, Brendan Reed, formed the Black Fang, he was taught the craft of the sword and eventually became a skilled swordsman. Along with his brother, the Mad Dog Linus, he became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Later, the Valkyrie Ursula and the Assassin Jerme joined them, though Jerme was soon replaced in favor of Nergal's top assassin, Jaffar. Sometime after Nergal gets wounded, he sends his morph, the seductive Sonia, to persuade Brendan to order the Black Fang's Four Fangs to slay Eliwood, Hector, and their companions. Sonia easily convinces the leader to issue his orders, though three of the four fangs, Linus, Ursula, and himself, are suspicious. Despite this, they are forced to comply. Should the combined levels of the three lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, total 50 or higher, they will arrive in a town in Bern. Shortly after, Linus and himself trail after them. Lloyd gives Linus explicit instructions not to confront the lords, though, impatient and impulsive as he is, Linus attacks the lords but loses. He runs off after they spare him but is confronted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs. The morph quickly drains the quintessence of the Hero, killing him instantly. Shortly after the skirmish, Lloyd finds his brother killed, and vows vengeance on the lords. Lloyd will then be seen guarding the shrine of Bern, confronting the lords only with the notion of either avenging his brother or dying and joining him. Should the total level of the three lords be under 50, Lloyd and Linus will encounter the lords in a foggy valley in Bern. Lloyd sends Linus off to report that they've located their targets and he fights the lords alone, but is eventually bested after a fiery skirmish, though is spared by the three. He, in turn, spares them, though after departing, he is confronted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs. The morph quickly drains the quintessence of the Swordmaster, killing him instantly. Linus later finds his body and swears vengeance on the lords. If this path is chosen, Linus will guard the shrine of Bern. Despite all possible paths, Lloyd is resurrected by Nergal in the Dragon's Gate, along with Linus, Ursula, Jerme, Darin, Uhai, Kenneth, and his father, Brendan Reed. Personality Unlike his younger brother, Lloyd is calm and composed, willing to take any order that his father gives, even if he does not like the grip that Sonia has taken on the Black Fang. In his own words, "The brothers Reed dispense the Fang's justice." In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade ''Help Description: The White Wolf of the Four Fangs. Brendan's first son. Chapter 23 *Note: Depending on the combined levels of your lords, you will fight either Linus before Lloyd, or Lloyd before Linus. |-|Non-Hector Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= *''Dropped when defeated. ''**''Hector's Story only. Chapter 27 |-|Non-Hector Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= ''*''Dropped when defeated Final Chapter |-|Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= ''*''Dropped when defeated Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;White Wolf :A member of the Black Fang assassins. Delivers justice to those they deem criminals. Known as the White Wolf. Son of the group's leader. Appears in Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Chilling Wind }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Chilling Wind }} Skills Quotes ''The Blazing Blade :Lloyd/The Blazing Blade Quotes ''Awakening'' ''Heroes'' :Lloyd/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lloyd is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Lloyd means "grey" in Welsh. His brother Linus's name also means "grey." Perhaps this alludes to the fact that the brothers are neither "good" nor "evil," but add shades of gray to the game's story. Trivia *Lloyd and Linus are similar to Glen and Cormag from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. One is killed by an ally, who frames the opposite side, then the other goes for revenge. Unlike Cormag, neither brother joins the player. *Though it can vary which brother dies first in The Blazing Blade, it is implied in a tempest trial of Heroes that Lloyd was canonically killed first. *Lloyd is the only Swordmaster in the game not of Sacaen heritage. *Lloyd shares an A-rank support with Linus, and both will provide bonuses to each other in the final chapter. *If Lloyd is the boss of chapter 27, he will not attack Nino. Linus, on the other hand, will. *Lloyd has a completely unique Swordmaster sprite, in which he is wearing a long coat. His brother Linus also shares this trait, except he is a Hero. *Lloyd shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with Owain, Shiro, Ignatius and Narcian. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Lloyd's Grand Hero Battle map is based on his version of ''The Blazing Blade'' Chapter 23E/24H. *In Heroes, Lloyd's artwork depicts him wielding the Regal Blade, despite the fact that the weapon was bestowed on him after his death. Gallery File:Lloyd Heroes.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lloyd Fight.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lloyd Skill.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lloyd Damaged.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:B13-043R artwork.png|Artwork of Lloyd in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kazuhiro Taneda. File:B07-044SR.png|Lloyd as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-045HN.png|Lloyd as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B13-043R.png|Lloyd as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Lloyd/Linus card 25.jpg|Lloyd (along with Linus) as a Swordmaster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lloyd.png|Lloyd's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Lloyd-cara.gif|Lloyd's mini portrait in The Blazing Blade. Portrait Lloyd Heroes.png|Lloyd's portrait in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Th Lloyd.gif|Animation of Lloyd performing a critical hit in The Blazing Blade. File:Heroes Lloyd (Regal Blade).png|Lloyd's sprite wielding the Regal Blade in Heroes. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters